camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! anyways posted on the beach and zayden. Hey, Takumi's back and stuff so I'm free in being in charged! Finally no more making pudding! yeppers! Brb! Dinner, hey, back from dinner -.-'' we had sushi again because it was the only thing we could think of and my bro's begged me and my sisters to make them sushi -.- hey i posted on jaime's page Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 10:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) my bro's are devil and Takumi is a *thinks* guy who dates my bff >.< and my sisters are lil angels XP Yea they know how to make sushi it's a family tradition. First Takumi wa secretly liking her since me and her chat like almost 24/7 XP and we're next door neighbourghs so they both ended up secretly liking each other until the dance came up and Takumi asked her out she said yes then she asked if he wanted to be her BF and he was like yea, sure. XP That's all. Nah I gave Takumi advice, and Finch and Fusuke are still arguing -.-'' He won the dance but now it's relationship -.-'' (-.-'') Takumi said something similar Hiya! Kamusta? I'm TheNephilims or Nephy for short. I'm from Philippines too, kapamilya! Nice to see some fellow Filipinos here. :-) See ya 'round! TheNephilims (talk) 11:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) so far its Fusuke, he's like in all my classes o.o Nope! It's someone dat looks like meh. Thx :3 found it on tumbr! No 'overprotective' parents with twitter and fb. -.-'' kk! nite sweet dreams! So do I add a new template for every part? Dduffurg48/Gruff 11:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much Broken, hope the Family thing goes well :) Dduffurg48/Gruff 12:00, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi! Broken! I dun understand what you mean for the coding. I already signed up on the coding place Tis Kaitlyn Here 19:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Tiff yes I adopted Tiffany Dyhard awhile ago, and she is not up for adoption sorry. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 22:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) hey i posted on jaime's page Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 22:46, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Broken!!! I looked at Barb's talk page and i think she ment a different Tiffany... (Tiffany Dyhard) (I think) Because it said stuff about adopting her of something not me. If you wan't to check you can, on almost the bottom of Barb's talk page. I'll be happy if you want to adopt me! (bounce) Tiffany232 (talk) 23:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) How do I get the 3rd version of styling for my page? GreenGirl4 (talk) 01:33, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Heh! Thanks for claiming her :-). Are you from Visayas? I'm from there. I'm not really good at speaking tagalog too. I sepak one of the dialects but just a trivia, I don't even know some terms we use. Anyway, when will I start levelling up? TheNephilims (talk) 08:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Well if your on, cause your usually on at this time -.-'' Hai! the dance was postponed to 2morrow since we have no school that day! I dunno o.o step-mom is planning a dress and my friends are helping me with makeup -.-'' I'm reading this new manga but I keep forgetting what it's called >.< also Finch & Fusuke are still arguing XP Can't take it anymore -.-'' KK! I had a shower so -.-'' yea posted on all. secret santa I need to get in touch with you via pm or skype or chatango and let you know who your secret santa people are Ok I think that's like 12 to 13 hours or so ahead of me (around Queen's time zone right? cuz she's 12 hours ahead of me) I can be on around 6/7am my time, which is like 6/7pm queen's time heads up Hey just a heads up, when you claim a character, if you don't add it and the new user (if it's a new user) to the user/character forum, they won't level up, Tiffany should have levelled up yesterday but I never would have noticed if I hadn't been checking on the newbs involved in the adopt a newb program so it's really important new users get added to it, there's videos on how to do it on the claiming page PS OH right and also hey Tiffany's a level 1 so you get to rp with a god again, just ask me or another admin >.< Re: Ohhhh! Ok! Thank you :) I would like it if you could do it! Tis Kaitlyn Here 22:06, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay!! Broken i'm so happy!!!!!!!! :) Wuv, Tiff Tiffany232 (talk) 22:39, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, posted on the underworld. The dance just finished like a while ago it was from the morning till afternoon o.o I dunno why. It was okay, I gotta have dinner! brb! Might be sushi so yea -.-'' It was sushi -.-'' nothin much: slow dance, bumped into Takumi and we ended up falling right behind each other, Finch and Fusuke arguing, Takumi threatening Fusuke to stop falling in love with me and etc. etc. >.< not bothered to write so much. XP Takumi's the older twin o.o for like five or ten minutes. ikr? meh, I'm okay with it as long as I don't have twins. >.< ...Meh XP I dunno, I had to take a shower sorry! & I had to wash Mishi (Meh cat) kk! I heard of this song it was...Just Be Friends I think. Yea? -.-'' Ryu is going crazy over league of legends. {kk! nite sweet dreams. Hey, I'm tired and chatting with my friend on gmail -.- can't sleep because of my siblings exspecially Takumi -.-'' why are my boy siblings so evil? Okay Oh, so that's how it is? Okay, then. I just saw her profile and kept on saying her username. That's why I was absent-minded. TheNephilims 08:28, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Heyy! I'm back I got sushi and ramen -.-'' because of Aika, Aiko, Ryu and Ryo also my step-mom's pregnant! Hate to bother Hate to bother you, since you probobly have other things to do, but I was wondering where you got the cute animation in your signature [[User:KarinAnari|KarinAnari] (talk) 00:38, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, never mind. TheNephilims (talk) 08:43, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm soooooo happy! I'm almost done with anorexia :D I can't wait when I get out of daily checkups! Yea, I'm eatin now c: I'm afraid Takumi's gonna get it soon -.- he's always at football practise not stop...like me and meh ballet. yea...my younger bro's are good at making stuff and taking charge...younger sis' got singing, it's soccer >.< I get confused with dat too. I failed the ballet position but I'm getting another go next month! -.-'' Danke or arigato twinny-chan! I hope I do well I'm the only thirteen year old in the class, the rest are fifteen or above o.o XP Yea I guess! Gradient Colors Para sa header...ummm...pink....sa text color black....background scarlet...outline red.... thank u very much! :DDD THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! :DDDD Hey! Just wanna let you know I posted at the minigolf. ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 11:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You know who! No, I'm not talking about voldemort... YOU KNOW WHO's online on Facebook! should I or should I not talk to him??? Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) My day is now complete =3 I'll tell chu what happened tomorrow at chat :D (that is, if I can get on) Friend, where have you been all my life? 15:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Coding Can we meet on chat? If not for Blake Jones I would like for it to be Red and black with white text. The text is going to be "Century Gothic" Tis Kaitlyn Here 16:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) we didn't really talk about anything in particular :)))) But he said he MIGHT go to this activity my school's holding on February. I'm really hoping he's gonna go! ^-^ Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm hoping I have a chance but I highly doubt it. Oh and did you know? Miggy now, apparently, knows who you-know-who is >.< Friend, where have you been all my life? 05:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, posted on the beach and Zayden also BRB! I gotta fix stuff in the house such as the cake is burning (Ryu's doing) and we have to frost the cookies and soon I gotta wash the cat -.-'' KK! Wait, wait a minute. Why the- oh sorry about that Ryu and Ryo are eating the burnt cake. -.- Back! And the god thing is that half of it wasn't burnt and they took the part which wasn't burnt. Phew, frosted the cookies and cleaned Mishi. Why can't Takumi do something? It's always league of legends -.-'' I should do that, thanks for the idea! *Hits Takumi in the head* Bro, your turn to clean the mess in the kitchen. Takumui: 'Fine, but don't expect me do to it next time. I was about to beat pulsfire Ezreal! <---(Game addiction XP)' Yep! It worked. XD! Thanks!! Tis Kaitlyn Here 14:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Siobe!!! I'm in level 2!!! *squeeze* I might just stick with Amber for now tho. Wuv you!!!!! Tiffany232 (talk) 16:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Claim me,please? Hi! Can you review Fiona Starch for me? Thanks!Fun3n (talk) 22:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Posted back I posted back on the coffee shop and to Ethan Sands :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 00:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC)) Hey, just posted at minigolf. And I was wondering if you just want to leave it at that or continue at a different place maybe? ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 01:02, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy! I got over anorexia :D Finally! Took so long -.-'' k! Also I have like this huge project about anorexia and my teacher said I didn't have to do anything because I had it before and it'd be cheating for the test but I got a A+ XP yes! BUt my bro was like ''Sis what was it like when you had anorexia?' and the teacher let him do it >.< *gives icepack* lol, Takumi says hai and Ryu tells me to tell you give me pudding! o.o he's crazy for it. He says '海賊！or Kaizoku! which means Pirates! o.o weird kid. Japanese >.< kk! Bye sweet dreams. That's fine. Anyways I posted at Zayden's page. ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 12:17, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Replied to coffee shop chat :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 09:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) Replied to Coffee shop and Ethan :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC)) Hey, I let Wings make a charrie with us too. Hope that's ok! Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 15:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Posted on the coffee shop :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 09:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) Posted back :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) Posted :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) Quest Okay I will put your character name in the claim. once it is accepted i will im you okay. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Coding Hiya! (: Kaity here. I really liked Blakes coding so can you do another one for me? Rosalie Harvey can you make it White and Green with Pink text? If so thank you Tis Kaitlyn Here 22:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Achie!!! (I think?) *squeeze* I don't need help yet but i'll tell you!!!! Wuv you!!! 02:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC)